Amelia Rye
|status = Alive (resurrected) |occupation = Envoy of the Infinite |aliases = The Dreamer (possession; formerly) |relatives = Matt Rye (brother) Deborah Rye (mother) Nicholas Rye (father) Unnamed Grandparents (deceased) |affiliation = Eridians (As the Dreamer) The Infinite (envoy) Crimson Raiders Matt Rye (soul-bound) |marital = Single |age = 20 (Midgard; as of [https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13231461/1/No-One-Else No One Else]) 416 (Infinite timestream) |birthDate = 4 years after Matt's |birthPlace = Darios (Acropolis) |deathDate = 16 years after her birth (formerly) |deathPlace = Acropolis |species = Human (Darosian) Half Infinite energy |gender = Female |height = 5'7" (170 cm) |weight = 143lbs |eyes = Purple (formerly brown) }} Amelia Rye, once known as the Dreamer, is the sister of Matt Rye, principle antagonist of Someone Else and main supporting character of No One Else. She draws from the Infinite and uses it manifest multiple powers, many similar in relation to her brother's Chronokinesis, and is as a result not affected by the ability. The most notable of this is her unique ability to control the personal timeline of any target, aging them to death or regressing them back to embryos. This is extremely dangerous as she does not produce black Infinite energy for physical enhancement like Matt, damaging her body in the process. When Amelia was murdered by a Hyperion assassin, her soul transitioned into the Silence, where all dead go, until her brother became a half-Siren during the Genisys Project. The project connected Matt to the Infinite and used his thoughts and feelings of his deceased sister to bring her back to the life in the Infinite. Her soul was then resurrected into the Dreamer, inside its control crystal, granting her complete control of the Vault Monster and sizeable power over the Infinite. Amelia currently resides in Sanctuary with her brother, after having returned from the Gemini Menagerie. She is currently searching for some way to separate her soul from Matt's, as they are bound together when the Anomaly granted her a physical body. Childhood Amelia had a rugged childhood, inchoate from the lack of contact from her parents. She was not paid much attention by her parents, as they were more focussed on their jobs and earning enough money to support their family. This made it quite difficult to develop as a human being, until Matt took matters into his own hands and began raising her himself. He taught her many life lessons he had learned, despite only being two years older than her. As a result, Amelia became worried for her brother's health, when he began prioritising his sister's life over his own. Her worries intensified when, years later, Matt began his military training in the event that a war may break out and endanger his family. As the KMO had not formed yet, he was forced to find alternative methods of training, such as using Dahl ECHOnet cubes and engaging on a pilgrimage to Yeven to learn about the military countermeasures in place there to learn how to fight. Amelia objected against these actions, but Matt did not listen. Amelia was very naive as a young child, but kindhearted and sweet. However, she did display a notable level of intelligence, enough to figure out what her brother was doing and why. She had a thirst for exploration, as she often sneaked out of Acropolis, beyond the accessible borders of Krolantia, just to see what was there. She hated being cooped up in their penthouse home, and directly disobeyed her parents' commands to stay, until they eventually stopped caring and let her go. Teenager Years Amelia continued living in Acropolis, alongside her brother, until the Third Darosian Civil War broke out and Matt joined the newly-formed KMO to protect her. Unable to convince him to do otherwise, she attempted to convince her parents to form some kind of bond with them, before Matt dies, which she strongly believed would happen. Deborah and Nicholas refused, claiming that Matt's choice was him own and if he gets himself killed, that would be his fault. Infuriated, Amelia accused them of just trying to get rid of him and that they didn't care about him at all. Throughout the Third Darosian Civil War, Amelia was continuously evacuated from Acropolis or transported to its bunkers by her parents, greatly angering her as she was not able to visit or even see Matt during the time. She was also unable to leave Krolantia at any point, and was confined to its cities, so could not explore the borders of the continent like she used to. When the war finally concluded, she was excited to see her brother again. They met again, and spent time wth each other, however Matt eventually revealed that he had since affiliated with a corporation that had gained an interest in him: Gemini. Amelia objected to her brother becoming a soldier again, but Matt told her that, by doing this, Gemini would protect her and try to keep the peace on Darios. Reluctantly, she allowed him to join the corporation, but she did not trust Gemini. Murder A year after Matt had joined Gemini, Amelia had several ECHO calls with him. Eventually, she found out that Matt had become a Vault Hunter, the Anomaly, and had advanced up the ranks from spec-ops to the Gamma regiment of Gemini's Vault Hunters. Amelia disapproved of his actions, claiming that being a Vault Hunter was one of the most dangerous jobs in the universe, although she was pleased that the Anomaly was embracing the exploratory side of his personality that he only expressed as a child. After months since his previous visit, Matt was given the sanction by Commander Sharp to return to Acropolis for a full-blown visit, and immediately informed Amelia of this. She was incredibly ecstatic to hear this, and immediately prepared a meal for the two of them to enjoy. When Matt arrived, he caught her up to speed with current events and shared personal anecdotes of his time at Gemini, many largely positive. Amelia asked him if he was happy at Gemini, and if he felt Amelia was protected, to which the Anomaly responded that he was. However, the celebration meal was interrupted by a knock on the door. Matt went to answer it, and was answered by a blow to the head. His extensive military training allowed him to recover quickly from the strike, before Amelia could be caught in the crossfire. The Anomaly looked up to see a Hyperion assassin reaching for a gun stored in the penthouse and firing at him. Matt reacted before the trigger was pulled and narrowly dodged the bullet and got into a scuffle with the assassin. Amelia appeared around the corner and demanded to know what was going on. Matt stopped to tell her to run, providing the assassin an opening and shooting him in the shoulder. The assassin then pursued after Amelia, who had begun running away. In severe pain, the Anomaly strained himself severely to follow the assassin. When he caught up to the assassin, who had cornered Amelia, he struggled for the weapon until it fired off, seemingly by accident. Amelia was shot through the head and died instantly. Resurrection During the Genisys Project, her soul was revitalised when Matt was converted into a Siren-Human hybrid and the Infinite drew from his trauma about her to literally pull her out of the dimension of death. Amelia was resurrected into the host of the Dreamer, by specific choice of the Enlightener so that Matt would ultimately be convinced to become an envoy of the Infinite. Now the host of the Dreamer, Amelia was able to telepathically sent messages to Matt through his dreams, and briefly sent projections of herself at him for a time that the Anomaly could communicate with, although he believed it was just his imagination. This was all done so that Matt would be drawn towards the Vault and inevitably open it. Forced to do the bidding of the Eridians, she manipulated events to get this to happen quicker, including giving Matt visions of a potential future. Over time, however, Amelia lost her human emotions and became nothing more than a puppet of the Infinite, although a part of her retained enough will to manipulate events just enough so that the Dreamer's control crystal would be destroyed and her soul would be set free. Returning to Matt Events occurred just as Amelia wanted, and as such she was freed from the diadem and her soul collected within the Infinite. Although not possessing a physical form, she was able to elevate past the point of requiring one, however at the cost of always being confined to the Infinite, because she had no body to return to in Midgard. She proceeded to explain the ultimate fate of the universe if Matt did not become the physical anchor of the Infinite, luring him with the opportunity of godhood. Matt was initially unconvinced, not desiring power, until Amelia elaborated that he could prevent all suffering in the universe, rewriting reality in the process, to which the Anomaly could not help but find enticing. Spurred on by the thought of the end of the universe if he did nothing, he accepted and Amelia used her link to the Infinite to pour the consciousness of the Eridians into his body, where they would establish the anchor. Amelia's powers as the Dreamer were then inexplicably drawn out of her, aside from a few select abilities, by seemingly Matt. Once the energy had been sucked out of her, Matt addressed himself as the Enlightener and it transpired that the Anomaly had been possessed by the leader of the Eridian race in order to put into motion events that would hopefully lead to the survival of the Eridians at the conclusion of an oncoming war. Amelia was helpless during this, her Infinite energy reserves almost completely cut off, and essentially returned to being a slave of the Eridians. The Enlightener revealed that she never had free will, and that she was only sanctioned to do certain things under the rule of the Eridians, including the power of her Dreamer ability to enter a target's dreams. Once the Enlightener had concluded what he intended to do, he ordered Amelia to return to the Infinite with Matt. She passed into the Infinite with Matt when he was freed of the Enlightener's control. 400 years in the Infinite Due to time passing differently in the Infinite, possibly due to time dilation, Amelia and Matt both ended up spending 400 years in the dimension, whilst only 4 passed in Midgard. During this time, the Anomaly aided her in recuperation of her mind, helping her get her emotions back. Eventually, after centuries of aid, Amelia reverted back to her original state prior to resurrection, although much smarter and more experienced, although possessing a childish side to her. Matt began referring to her as his sister, or by the nickname Amy, more often and with more sincerity, highlighting that she had completely returned. During her time in the Echelon High, Amelia began absorbing Infinite energy and slowly regaining some of her Infinite energy reserves, providing her with some of the abilities she had when she was the host of the the Dreamer. Matt claimed that she was a "multi-dimensional being with the powers of a god", if she had all of her powers from the Infinite whilst in Midgard. It is unknown if Amelia was subjected to the hellish simulations that her brother was in the Infinite, but it is unlikely, given her still innocent behaviour. Personality |-|Original= Amelia is a very innocent person, and has been throughout her life. She does not understand humanity to the degree that Matt does, and frequently wonders why people go to war. As a child, she was naive and easily manipulated by her parents into believing they were better than they really were. Amelia only bid well for others, not having read much of Darios's history and thus misunderstanding why her parents did not want her to leave Acropolis. The girl has a rebellious side to her, frequently sneaking out of Acropolis to wander the barren planes of Krolantia to see what was there, although this was also because she did not understand the basis of her parents' initial desire to keep her within the leisure city. In her teenager years, Amelia became less naive and more intelligent, although she was retained her optimistic outlook on life. She began to get more and more concerned about her brother's health, as she cared for him deeply, and was smart enough to figure out when Matt was lying about it. Amelia was known for being quite stubborn and imposing, and successfully intimidated her brother, who happened to be several inches taller than her, and much stronger, into disclosing the true details of her health. Additionally, she was determined to convince her parents to reach out to Matt, and make up for their years of neglect, before it was too late. |-|As the Dreamer= When she became the Dreamer, Amelia was tainted by the power of the Infinite and the will of the Eridians. Subsequently, she lost her emotions and subjectivity, being a mere puppet to the Eridians, who would control her for months until they falsely granted her free will and allowed her to think she could manipulate events as she pleased. Amelia's naivety reappeared once again as she did not realise she was actually been subtly controlled by the Eridians by means of suggestion. Amelia did not seem to care about her brother's outrage of her actions, and did not even behave like a human being, not even understanding human idiosyncrasies such as use of metaphors and expressions. |-|After recuperation= Following 400 years of mental recuperation, Amelia became a lot more like the person she was during her teens, although it was evident she was much more intelligent and forward-thinking. She has since developed more confidence, able to stand up to the Enlightener who scared even Matt a little. Furthermore, the woman gained knowledge of common courtesy, appearing respectful, calm, collected and mature when in the presence of more powerful or experienced people like the Enlightener and Lilith. Amelia is considerate, as she was able to figure out Matt's reluctance to return to the Crimson Raiders, as well as the roots of it, despite the Anomaly disclosing next to no details about his thinking or reasoning. Amelia expresses remorse for her actions as the Dreamer, however thoroughly denies the fault being completely hers, and despised being called the Dreamer by Matt. Relationships Matt Throughout her life, Amelia looked up to Matt as the only father figure in her life, given her actual father neglected her and did not seem to care for her. Amelia was very close with her brother, and cared deeply for him, often trying to convince him not to endanger himself even if it was at the expense of her own wellbeing. Although she was upset about the Anomaly's choice to join the Gemini Corporation, she understood that Matt was his own person and free to do what he wanted, and that it was to protect her. Amelia purposefully got herself killed by getting into the crossfire between Matt and a Hyperion assassin, in an attempt to save him from being killed by the assassin. Her mother Amelia did not acknowledge her parents' neglectful treatment of her, and during her childhood did not form a negative opinion of them, like Matt did. She did not see them often enough to have any thoughts about her mother, and to some extent even looked up to her, believing Deborah's job as a lawyer to be impressive. At one point, she even aspired to also be lawyer at Acropolis's Unity Courthouse, although her mother made no attempts to inspire her further, despite being aware of her aspirations. Later, after being resurrected and returning from 400 years in the Infinite, Amelia's maturity opened her mind to the fact that she was not raised well by her parents. She grew just as bitter towards Deborah as Matt was, as evidenced by her cold demeanour towards her mother upon meeting her again in Sanctuary. Whilst Matt reluctantly accepted Deborah's place with the Raiders, Amelia did not and was especially outraged at Fiona's brashness in rescuing her. Her father Amelia had no opinion of her father initially. He wasn't especially unkind to her, as he was to Matt, but he only sparingly paid attention to her and expressed no interest in who Amelia was or wanted to be. She admitted to feeling safe as the daughter of high-class police officer, and thought his job was cool, but did not really know anything about Nicholas himself. Following her return to Midgard, Amelia gained the same bitter opinion of her father as Matt. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Connection to the Infinite: '''Amelia possesses a connection to the Infinite, much like her brother, and as such can utilise Infinite energy to manifest a series of abilities. **'Selective timestream control: Using red Infinite energy, Amelia can control the select timeline of any organic target, accelerating them to a pile of bones or regressing them into nothingness. She cannot do this on inorganic objects as they possess a different kind of timeline which she cannot control. She used this ability to age Gemini soldiers to death, whilst in the Gemini Menagerie. She does this by harnessing the same type of Infinite energy as Matt. She kept this ability from when she was the host of the Dreamer. **'Infinite energy conversion: '''Another ability she kept from her Dreamer days, Amelia is able to convert various forms of Infinite into others, by means of physical contact with the energy output itself. She used this to turn Matt's Chronokinetic lightning into the exact energy form that could negate the forcefield protecting the Artefact. ***'Technical Infinite energy immunity: 'While using her conversion ability, she is immune to the damage that Infinite energy causes to her, however she can still be damaged by it normally if she overexerts herself. Former Powers *'Precognition: Amelia could see the future, and manipulate events accordingly, and could even see the progression of personal timelines of most people. This ability was taken away by the Enlightener when he possessed Matt's body. *'Dream Control:' Using the powers of the Dreamer, Amelia could send projections of herself and visions towards targets she possessed a strong mental connection to. She used this to give Matt visions of a potential future to manipulate him towards the Vault. This ability was also taken by the Enlightener. *'Telepathy:' Additionally taken by the Enlightener, Amelia had the power to communicate using her mind, and read vulnerable ones, using the powers of the Dreamer. She used this to communicate with both Matt and Gaige, going as far as to send projections of herself towards the Anomaly for a time, to keep him focussed on the Vault, before they inevitably pushed her out. Abilities *'Near Genius-level Intellect: '''Amelia's time as the Dreamer granted her superior knowledge and gifts of intelligence, and became adapt at manipulating events to get the outcome she wanted. For a time, she managed to outsmart even the Eridians for a time, as they were unaware that Amelia had an ulterior motive for changing the timeline, being to be freed from her prison as the Dreamer's host. *'Expert on the Infinite: Amelia had extensive knowledge of the Infinite and Eridian science, and is fully aware of the physics of the dimension and the applications of it. Her brother is the only person to equal her in knowledge, although while Matt is more practical in his use of it, Amelia likely has greater knowledge on the dimension as she spent longer in the Infinite than he did. She understood how to cancel out the Artefact's forcefield just as Matt did. *'Master on the timeline: '''Amelia understands the timeline, and presents deep knowledge of how it functions, more so than Matt, although perhaps not on the level of the Enlightener, who manipulated the timeline much more subtly and completely unbeknownst to her. She succeeded in drawing Matt towards the Vault and created an exceedingly realistic potential future using her present and future knowledge of the timeline. Weaknesses *'Will limitations: 'Being the host of the Infinite, and controlling such a vast amount of power, requires a lot of willpower not to go mad with power. As a result, Amelia must remain completely focussed, leading to her emotionless state, and must not be unnerved by anything, lest she lose control. Her powers also do not work on someone with greater willpower than hers, unless they consent to it, for example Matt (when he is directly focussing on it). She cannot use her powers on Matt unless he sanctions her to. After leaving the Dreamer as its host, she no longer needed to be so focussed but this power limitation still applies, and further consequences, such as abilities she possessed as the Dreamer also affected by this weakness, would remain if Amelia returned to full power as she is in the Infinite. **'Telepathic limitations: 'The main consequence of this is Amelia's telepathic limitations. She could not read Matt's mind when he employed his will to counteract it, and was slowly pushed out of the Anomaly's mind subconsciously and was only able to communicate with him long-distance sparingly. Her ability to instigate and control dreams does not seem as affected by this as her telepathy, although it is notably less powerful. **'Precognitive cancellation: 'For this reason too, Amelia couldn't foresee Matt's actions anymore, although she could when he was unaware she was even trying. *'Soul bind: 'When Matt provided Amelia with a physical body, he had to use his own DNA and soul to do so, resulting an seemingly unbreakable bond between the two of them that require Matt to be alive for Amelia to be alive also. She is also forced to follow Matt's commands, as few as he gives out to her, so she cannot directly disobey him under the rules of the soul bind. It is unknown what would happen if she tried, although Amelia clearly believes the consequences to be bad, as she does not even consider going through with any of her actions to disobey Matt when she believed her judgement was better. *'Physical deterioration: 'Amelia's timestream control abilities come at a major cost: it damages her body to use. Amelia does not draw from black Infinite energy like Matt does, so as a result her body is not enhanced to cope with the rigors of using this ability. When she draws from the red end of the Infinity Spectrum too much or for too long, it will cause extreme physical harm to her and her body will begin to degrade. As soon as she stops, she will begin to heal from it, although it causes an long cooldown on this ability before she can use it again without harm. Equipment *'Red Cardigan: 'Amelia wears a red cardigan, which is several years old and appears to be getting to small for her. It looks quite worn and is frayed at the edges. *'Casual-work lined shirt: '''Amelia commonly wears a grey shirt lined with black strokes, with an evident lack of grandeur. It has a grey square over one side of her chest, where a nametag is presumably supposed to go. She later explained this to be because she wasn't a fan of looking like she was part of a pantomime. *The Artefact:''' Amelia tended to carry the Artefact with her, as she used it more than Matt. She kept it with her during the journey to the first Eridian Tomb, and went with Matt to other Tombs using the Artefact. Category:Crimson Raiders